1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new compounds which can be characterized as reaction products of polycyclic olefins with P.sub.4 S.sub.10 and PSX.sub.3, wherein X is Cl or Br.
2. Related Art
Reactions of an alkyl halide or an aryl halide with P.sub.4 S.sub.10 and PCl.sub.3 are described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,279, May 20, 1980, to Toy et al. The reactions are conducted in an autoclave at elevated temperature to produce alkyl phosphorus halides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,368 (Ura et al., Oct. 26, 1976) discloses a process for preparing phenylphosphonothioic dichloride. In this process benzene is reacted with PSCl.sub.3 in the presence of a catalyst. These catalysts include P.sub.2 S.sub.5 and PCl.sub.3 or AlCl.sub.3 and P.sub.2 S.sub.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,970 (Uhing, Nov. 4, 1980) discloses certain reaction products of unsaturated hydrocarbons with P.sub.4 S.sub.10 and PSX.sub.3 wherein X is chlorine or bromine. These reactions are carried out under autogenous pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,918 (Toy et al., Apr. 10, 1973) discloses the preparation of alkyl or aryl phosphonothioic dihalides by the reaction of an alkyl halide or an aryl halide with a pentavalent thiophosphorus compound having at least two halogens attached thereto and preferably three halogens such as thiophosphorylhalide, in the presence of an halogen acceptor, such as phosphorus or sulfur, under at least autogenous pressure at a temperature of from 200.degree. C. to 450.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,526 (Uhing, Sept. 10, 1985) discloses reaction products of unsaturated hydrocarbons with P.sub.4 S.sub.10 and PSX.sub.3 wherein X is chlorine or bromine. The reaction proceeds under autogenous pressure at temperatures from about 90.degree. C. to about 250.degree. C.
The reactions of polycyclic olefins with P.sub.4 S.sub.10 and PSX.sub.3 and other compositions and methods described in the present invention are not disclosed in the prior art.